Health maintenance is essential for people to improve their QOL (quality of life). In the medical field, various types of innovation in medical practices are carried out to support health maintenance. In recent years, improvement in performance of electronic devices also contributes to the innovation in medical practices. However, there still are some medical practices in which no improvement has been made yet. The present invention relates to acquiring information about occlusion of a patient and performing occlusion analysis, which is one of those medical practices in which improvement is being eagerly anticipated.
At present, an occlusion visual-check method using a red carbon sheet is adopted by almost all dental technicians or the like to perform occlusion analysis for a patient. When the patient bites the red carbon sheet, the red carbon will be adhered to the teeth of the patient. The carbon adhered to the teeth indicates a fact that upper teeth and lower teeth contact with each other by occlusion.
Patent Literature 1 is a document describing a prior art relating to a contact detector for measuring occlusion, in which a resistance film is used.
Patent Literature 2 is a document describing an art relating to a method for quickly detecting pressure distribution of a tactile matrix sensor.